The present technology relates to a zoom lens and an imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a zoom lens, which has a small size and a highly variable magnifying power and is suitable for an electronic camera such as a digital video camera or a digital still camera, and an imaging apparatus.
In recent years, digital video cameras or digital still cameras using solid-state imaging devices such as CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) have been rapidly spread. As these digital cameras or the like have been spread, there is a high demand for zoom lenses which have a wide angle and a highly variable magnifying power and which can be easily carried and have a large number of pixels.
Due to the demand, in particular, imaging apparatuses including a zoom lens that has a small size and a highly variable magnifying power have been widely used.
According to the related art, there are known zoom lenses that have a positive, negative, positive, and positive four-group configuration, and some zoom lens have the zoom magnifying power of about 10-fold (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-122019 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-75581).
The zoom lens disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-122019 has a positive, negative, positive, and positive four-group configuration such that a variable magnifying power of up to about 11-fold is realized.
The zoom lens disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-75581 has a positive, negative, positive, and positive four-group configuration. The variable magnifying power of the zoom lens is about 10-fold and the miniaturization of the zoom lens is realized.